


Snowfall

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wonders why he hadn't come to the cabin in the winter before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

Harry stood on the deck and looked out over the valley and the mountains beyond.  He'd owned this cabin for years but he had never been here in the winter before and now he wondered why.  The winter storm that had come through overnight had been predicted so they'd come prepared but he wasn't prepared for the postcard view in front of him.  Snow blanketed everything in sight and trees hung heavy with it.  He hadn't lived to be his age without being in snow before. He grew up in a snowy state. But he couldn't get over the absolute silence that came with the blanket of snow.  The only sounds were the occasional breaking branch and the birds fluttering nearby looking for seed.  He stood for a bit longer just taking everything in. When the cold began to seep in, he turned, filled the birdbath dish full of seed and headed back to bed to warm up next to his lover


End file.
